


You promised.

by masscreativity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Like she just has a hickey that's all, Sadstuck, Suicide mention, War meniton, gun mention, reaaaally super mild mention of the frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masscreativity/pseuds/masscreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're finally coming home. You're finally going to get to see Jane again. She has no idea you're coming home and you absolutely can't wait to surprise her. It's been three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You promised.

You stand at Jane’s door in your army greens, clutching a bouquet of forget-me-nots. It has been nearly three years since you last saw your fiance, and she has no idea you’re coming home. You had gotten deployed only a week after you asked her to marry you, and she had sobbed in your arms, you had promised to come home and she had promised to wait for you. Tears form in your eyes as you raise a shaky hand and knock.  
“Coming!” her voice is clear and loud, ringing through the house from the kitchen. Just the sound of her voice after so long sends a shiver up your spine and oh gosh you can’t wait to see her. A few seconds later, she opens the door and there she is. She’s wearing yoga pants and a really baggy T-shirt, but her eyes are bluer than you ever remembered, and the sunlight is hitting her porcelain skin just so, and she’s so short and squishy and soft looking that of course you can’t help but scoop her up in your arms within two seconds of her opening the door. She just lets out a sharp gasp when she sees you, and stays silent when you pick her up. You have your face buried in her soft black curls, and you’re mumbling something about loving her and missing her and something about loving her again. Unfortunately, the hug is surprisingly short lived as Jane wiggles out of your arms to stand and gawk at you. There are bruises on her neck.  
“I thought you were dead,” is all she says as she kicks at the two pairs of shoes on the ground. She doesn’t look up at you and something feels wrong.  
“I’m not. I’m here now, Janey. I’m home, finally freaking home,” you take her hand and kiss it, and as you pull away, marvel at the ring on her finger. Your ring, you think. But upon closer inspection, it isn’t your ring. It isn’t your ring and those aren’t bruises. Your heart drops right to your feet and you can’t even bring yourself to let go of her small hand.  
“Jane, babe? Who’s here?” an unfamiliar voice calls from her room. Your room, the room you two share. It’s a man’s voice, although feminine and smooth. Quiet and demure, of course someone like that would be the one to-  
“Oh, no-one,” she replies as you gawk, letting your arms go limp at your sides. No-one. The love of your life just referred to you as no-one. Is that what you are? Meaningless to her?  
“Listen, Dirk, I have to go. I’m umm. I’m really sorry,” and that’s it, she turns and begins to close the door.  
“Wait-” you object, grabbing the door. She opens it again, looking sadly and awkwardly up at you.  
“Just let me say this… Thank you, Janey. These past three years, you were the only thing keeping me alive. The only reason I’m standing here today is the little picture of you laughing that I kept in my pocket at all times. When I got seriously jacked up and I was in the sick ward for three weeks, the only thing that kept me fighting and kept me putting up with those crazy doctors was the idea that I was gonna come home and marry you. Thank you, even if I’m starting to think I should have given into the gunfire-” you stop there and force a smile, you don’t want her to feel bad. You act like you don’t care even though every ounce of your being is boiling over with grief and regret and rage and jealousy and every other possible negative emotion. You act like you don’t care even though your very reason for existing has just been pulled out from under you, leaving you sprawled out on your back like a squirming idiot bug or something. Even though you have nothing and you aren’t anywhere near okay, you thrust the flowers at her and say “these are for you, I’m okay.” she closes the door without a word and that ends your reunion with your beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
